mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Octopus
UPGRADED to Octopus! Hold W to use your 'Disguise' ability! (Hint: wait for prey to bite you- they get stunned!) The Octopus is the eleventh Ocean Animal in mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Crocodile and Polar Bear. Technical The octopus: * Upgrades from the Bear, Swordfish or Walrus at 54k XP. * Upgrades to the Shark, Rhino or Wolverine at 105k XP. * Can hide in Whirlpools and large hiding holes. * Can eat all types of food and animals below it to Squid. * Is immune to ink. * Has the ability to disguise into one of the following items: ** Small hill ** Zebra (No nametag) ** Plankton ** Whirlpool ** Starfish ** Kelp ** Seaweed * Will ink any animal that touch it it while disguised. Appearance One could mistake the Octopus for a Squid or a Kraken, but it is orange. The octopus looks much like an orange Kraken with a more rounded tail. Strategy The Octopus' disguise ability is very useful for catching prey, and it's ink immunity makes it very useful against Squids. (Although going after squids is not recommended because of their low XP) Make sure you blend in with your surroundings. For example, with the Mushroom and Mushroom Bush disguise, it's much better to be near (but not on) an island so that nobody makes a second thought about a Mushroom/Mushroom Bush being out in the open. The most important tip with the octopus is to make sure that your prey bites you. If you let your disguise wear off too soon, you won't benefit from the ink that is sprayed when a prey bites a disguised octopus. The ink can slow down an animal, which can potentially allow you to make a successful kill. As any disguise, you can move around while disguised. You can either use this to relocate or with the Zebra disguise, pretend to play passive to draw in prey. Though, be careful with the Zebra disguise as a Zebra isn't a water animal, and higher animals than the zebra can see this as a free kill. But if you are an impatient player you can stay still for some seconds and wait for a prey to get closer and NHOM!!! if turn in a zebra swim around an wait some stingray or something else and again NHOM!!! remember! Mushrooms are completely straight! So if you want to be a mushroom, make sure the stem is pointing down. If a whirlpool, don't stay close to other natural whirlpools. They tend to spawn a distance from each other. You can also use your ability to hide from predators. If they touch you, they will get inked, and you'll be able to escape. Be sure to avoid Krakens, Dragons, and Black Dragons because of their immunity to ink. Gallery Octopus old.png|Old Appearance of Octopus Octopus.png|The normal look of Octopus Trivia *It was confirmed by being on files on the game before it was realeased. * The octopus was the second animal to have been predicted before it was released. Currently the first animal which we have predicted is Dino. * The octopus is the third orange animal, the first being the Fox, and the second being Shrimp. * The octopus was released on the 15th December update. * It is possibly the last ocean animal to be added because the Crocodile was the last animal to get an ocean equivalent. AnimalNav Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals